lxgfandomcom-20200216-history
Mina Murray
Wilhelmina "Mina" Harker (née Murray) was the leader of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Early life Murray grew up reading Allan Quatermain's exploits. She became a young school mistress (teaching etiquette and decorum) who is engaged to Jonathan Harker, and friends with Lucy Westenra. She visits Lucy in Whitby on July 24 of that year when schools would have closed for the summer. After her fiancé Jonathan escapes from Count Dracula's castle, Mina travels to Budapest and joins him there. Mina cares for him during his recovery from his traumatic encounter and the two return to England as husband and wife. Back home, they learn that Lucy has died from a mysterious illness steming from severe bloodloss as the result of repeated visits from some unknown blood-drinking animal, — the animal, they learn, was none other than Dracula taking a different shape. Mina and Jonathan join the coalition around Abraham Van Helsing, who now turn their attentions to destroying the Count. After Dracula learns of this plot against him, he takes revenge by visiting in Whitby — and biting — Mina at least three times. Dracula also feeds Mina his blood, destining her to become a vampire at her death. The group efforts to spare her this fate by killing Dracula. Mina slowly succumbs to the blood of the vampire that flows through her veins, switching back and forth from a state of consciousness to a state of semi-trance during which she is telepathically connected with Dracula. Mina then uses her inherent telepathic abilities to track Dracula's movements. Dracula flees back to his castle in Transylvania, followed by Van Helsing's gang, who kill him just before sundown. As a result, Dracula's spell is lifted and Mina freed from the curse. Mina and Jonathan continue their married life and welcome their first-born son, whom they name Quincey in remembrance of their American friend Quincey Morris, who was killed by Dracula's Szgany minions during the final confrontation. She was again human, and with Jonathan and their son seemed to be a family. Clearly something happened between them to cause Mina to divorce Jonathan. It is hinted that sexual frustration on Mina's part is what caused the rift, as Jonathan was appalled by Mina's scars. Service to the Empire Mina sometime later met Campion Bond who was interested in her experience. He also perhaps introduced Captain Nemo, considered dead, to her, and proposed them to serve the MI5 secret services. In 1898 she and Bond met on the Channel Causeway while waiting for the Nautilus. From there she and Nemo went to Cairo and contact Allan Quatermain in an opium den. There, Quatermain was reluctant to follow her until she was about to be raped and Quatermain shot one of the assailants. The two fled to the dock where Nemo took them in the Nautilus. In June 27, they arrived to Paris to find a certain missing English doctor. There she contacted Chr. C. Auguste Dupin who would tell them about the incident of the Rue Morgue some decades earlier and the reappearance of the ape-like monster. Mina posed as a prostitute in order to lure a possible suspect until approached by an Englishman. Unfortunately Quatermain went to buy a bottle of laudanum. Helped by a prostitute, Dupin guided Allan to Henry's apartment in Rue Richelieu where they heard voices and cries. They found an ape monster threatening Mina; Quatermain managed to put the bottle into its mouth, and made it sleep over a window. When she returned to London, while her partners were accompanied by Dick Donovan, Bond briefed her about the "miracles" happening in Rosa Coot's Correctional Academy for Wayward Gentlewomen, supposedly caused by Hawley Griffin. During their discussion, she saw in a sign the word "Whitby" which temporarily distracted her. The team went to the Academy in order to arrest Griffin, and Murray presented herself and Quatermain as parents who wished to inspect the place before lodging their daughter. Nemo accompanied them as a manservant or "punky-wallah". During their stay there, they saw Griffin trying to rape Pollyanna Whittier. The two men tried to catch him but he hit Quatermain with a lamp, and crushed Nemo's nose. Murray threw a bucket of white paint on him (belonging to the decorators who were working there) and left, to Miss Coote's dismay who had aspirations for her. When the team was assembled, Bond briefed the team about the reason he intended them. Fu Manchu had stolen the Cavorite of Professor Selwyn Cavor who would man the first expedition to the moon. Search for the Cavorite She serves as the team's leader. She proposed that the team should e divided to investigate Limehouse. While Quatermain and Jekyll saw their contacts, she and Griffin visited Quong Lee. Eventually she would succeed in retrieving the Cavorite. However, she and the League are informed by Griffin that M is actually Professor Moriarty. The League uses a dirigible and stop Moriarty from nearly destroying all of West London out of his vengeance on Fu Manchu. Murray offers to arrest Moriarty but he brushes off any clemency and tries to have Murray killed. Murray destroys the container holding the cavorite, causing the airship to crash. The League plummets to the ground with Murray begging Quartermain to hold her much to his surprise. The League is saved by the Nautilus and brought to safety. The League meets Mycroft Holmes who pays the League a great sum to continue existing, Murray suspects that a new crisis will quickly arrise. Martian Invasion A crater appears with Aliens inside, the League is dispatched to investigate. The League rendevous with Campion Bond, much to their chargin. The Martians slaughter the scientists examining the crater and many innocents, this incident cause Dr. Jekyll to change into Mr. Hyde. Mina calms Hyde enough to have the League retreat. Mina speaks to Hyde the following night in a hotel. Hyde is confused as to why he listens to her, admitting that he partially wishes to rape and murder her. Hyde muses that she may be not afraid of him, but she denies this, he then infers that she has met "someone" far more frightening to which she agrees is true. After seeing another Martian tripod sent the League decides to return to London. In London Murray tries to study more of Mars when she is suddenly attacked by Hawley Griffin who beats her and forces her to beg for mercy. The remaining League discover her, much to Hyde's fury. Allan Quartermain and Murray are tasked to find Dr. Morreau who has a possible way to handle the Martians. During her stay at a hotel she succeeds in seducing Allan Quartermain. Allan tries to desuade her propositioning as he considers himself both ugly and too old; but Murray states they are both castaways and that they both require a moment of passion in these dark times. After having sex, Murray's scarf is taken off revealing the scars she recieved by Count Dracula. The sight shocks Quartermain, his reaction angers Murray. The following day Allan states that the reaction was out of shock that his wife had had similar scars and the strange fate that the two women he loved most would be like this. Allan sexually propositions Mina and asks her to take off her scarf, she at first is somewhat repulsed by an idea in the outside, but decides to anyway. While beginning to have sex, Murray and Quartermain are attacked by Dr. Morreau's monstrous beasts. The two meet Morreau who gladly gives the two what they seek which is labeled H-141. Returning to England Murray is informed that Griffin was killed by Hyde, and that the Martians could destroy London. Hyde volunteers to stall the Martians by attacking the Tripods so that H-141 can be prepared. Hyde asks to kiss Mina and also feel her breast, which she permits. Hyde is disappointed to feel that Mina's heart is beating rapidly with fear, and bids farewell to Mina. Hyde destroys a Tripod and eats one of the Martians before being vaporized. The British agents then fire H-141 which is revealed to be a hybrid of Measels and Anthrax which succesfully kills the Martians. Nemo is apalled at his involvment with such a horrid weapon and vows to never again serve in the League. Mina similarly decides to leave Allan as she needs to have time alone, much to Allan's disappointment. Travelling the World Several years later Quartermain asks Murray to accompany him on his journey back to Africa. Mina agrees having already begun to travel parts of England including seeing several men who had traveled to Wonderland, visiting the tomb of Sir Lancelot and meeting Sherlock Holmes. While travelling the two resume their romantic relationship. When arriving in Africa Mina is told by Allan that he seeks the Pool of Fire that grants all who bathe in it immortality, Allan desiring it to become young oncemore in order to perform better sexually for Mina. Mina agrees, the two eventually reach the Pool of Fire which has the names Homer, Ayesha and Orlando all written on it. Mina goes in first and to her disappointment emerges unchanged. Allan, however, is made once again into a young man in his prime. Murray claims that her lover is dead, while Allan adopts the name Allan Quartermain, Jr. to avoid confusion or questioning. The two celebrate their immortality in a moment of great passion. The two go to China where they meet Orlando. She encourages them that being immortal makes all actions not a question of if they shall do it, but a matter of when they shall do it. Orlando joins Allan and Mina, becoming a third lover to the two. Murray, Quartermain and Orlando return to London and form a new League of Extraordinary Gentlemen in 1910. New members include the psychic detective Thomas Carnacki and the thief AJ Raffles who comes under British Employ as a way to be pardoned of his crimes. The new League tries to prevent a crisis foretold in a vision of Carnacki at King George V's coronation. The League travels to a tavern home to many magicians. A Magician warns Murray of Oliver Haddo being dangerous. Murray and Raffles meet Andrew Norton, a man trapped to live in London at different time periods for all of eternity. Norton provides no clear information for the two except for some vague references. Murray and Raffles rendevous with Quartermain, Orlando and Carnacki whom had disobeyed Murray's orders and directly confront Oliver Haddo who is innocent for the time being. Annoyed and frustrated Murray go to see the hanging of Jack MacHeath who was Jack the Ripper, before fleeing to Argentina, though he returns to London and resumes his killing of prostitutes. MacHeath is spared and the League is informed of a raid being made on the docks fo London. Murray is horrified by the violence and meets Jenny Nemo, who has been responsible for the carnage and states that she can accompany her should she ever desire to leave the service of London. The incident traumatizes Mina and makes her begin to regret her status as an immortal though Allan tries to comfort Mina stating that their love will be eternal. Four years later the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen goes to Paris leading to a fight between their French counterparts the Mystery Men. The incident has no victor. In the 1920s World War I emerges, during which Raffles fights and dies in the war. The remaining League is known to have fought a strange beast in the 1930s. Leaving the British Empire In the 40s Carnacki resigns from the League out of his old age. During World War II Allan and Mina speak to a drunk Winston Churchill who sadly forsees that the Post-War Britain will have the Socialist Totalitarians win the elections. Disturbed by this prediction Murray and Quartermain leave Britain for America. In America the two have adventures battling a decendent of Fu Manchu. They also have an adventure transcribed on a record. Allan and Mina eventually go to the Blazing World, living there for many years. The Black Dossier In 1958, Murray and Quartermain return to London which has recovered from years of Big Brother. Murray encounters Jimmy Bond who takes her to the Ministry of Love and attempts to rape her. Murray beats Bond and takes the Black Dossier, a transcribe of the history of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Murray goes to Greyfriars and discovers from Billy Bunter that Harry Lime is trying to kill them. The two then try to go to Airstrip-1 taking Rocketcars to rendevous with others in order to go to the Blazing World. Murray is attacked by Emma Night, but she is able to escape. The two are nearly shot by Jimmy Bond, but Allan's superior marksmanship disables Bond. The two are shot down by the Airship of Drummond, Night, and Bond forcing them to skydive down to the ground. Mina reveals to Drummond that Bond killed John Night. Mina and Allan return to the Blazing World and reunite with Orlando, now a woman, whom had been changed into a cat by sorcery. Murray tries to prevent the disaster foretold by Carnacki and gathers a bunch of British Superheroes in the hopes of forming a new League, she becomes the superhero Vull, the Invisible Man. However, her actions fail and the League disbands. Minions on the Moon In 1964, Mina Murray having grown apart from Allan and Orlando decides to go with Prospero to the Moon to handle a Lunar crisis. During her travels to the moon she see's Professor Moriarty, still frozen in space. Future Mina eventually forms a new League in 1969 hopes of preventing the birth of the Moonchild destined to bring upon humanity a dreadful new aeon. Her actions fail and the child is born. Mina by unknown means ends up in a lunatic asylum in 2008 and is trying desperately to convince others of the apocalypse coming by the Moonchild. Inspiration She has divorced and reverted to her maiden name of Murray, and retains the scars Dracula gave her, which she keeps hidden with a red scarf; these scars are extensive, and indicate that the vampire lord literally tore open Mina's throat. Other media In the film adaptation of the first volume of she is portrayed by actress Peta Wilson and is portrayed as an actual vampire. Unlike her graphic novel counterpart, she does not begin a relationship with Allan Quartermain, but is shown to develop a rapport with Dorian Gray and attracts the interest of Henry Jekyll and Tom Sawyer; a deleted scene on the DVD suggests that she comes to reciprocate Sawyer's affections. Category:females Category:british Category:league members